The demands placed on the characteristics of integrated circuits are becoming increasingly greater. Adjusting hybrid circuits during manufacturing, particularly by means of a laser, and adjusting monolithically integrated circuits on the wafer, in the case of a wafer specimen, by applying current impulses to fuse printed-conductor bridge circuits or to short-circuit components, for example by means of Zener zapping, are proven means for meeting relatively high demands. However, these solutions have their limitations during further processing in the assembly operation. In particular, mechanical strains of a greater or lesser scale, which alter the characteristics of individual components to a greater or lesser degree, occur.
For this reason, it is known to adjust or correct packed components, whereby an additional connecting lead is required for each adjusting or correcting step. The known methods are also applied to program functional variants, or for the one-time programming of ROMs in digital technology.
European Patent Application No. 0 251 212 describes a method for adjusting resistor networks, which is also suited for adjusting packed components. To accomplish this, however, at least one additional connecting lead is needed for each adjusting or programming step.